nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees ' is a serial killer from the ''Friday the 13th film series. He has been the main antagonist of that series since Friday the 13th Part 2, appearing to avenge the death of his beloved mother, Pamela Voorhees. He is the one of the 2 main antagonists of the 2003 crossover film Freddy vs. Jason. History Childhood and Crystal Lake Incident Jason Voorhees was born in the small town of Camp Crystal Lake on June 13, 1946 to Elias and Pamela Voorhees. Jason was afflicted with severe facial deformities, had an abnormally small brain and large heart and was mentally disabled. His father was murdered by Pamela, his wife. Raising Jason on her own, Pamela kept her son from the community, not letting him attend school and presumably educating him (or at least attempting to) in their home. When his mother got a job at Camp Crystal Lake, he had to go with her due to his mother not being able to find a babysitter for him. While being tormented by other children because of how he looked, Jason fell into the lake and drowned. While he was drowning, the counselors looking after him were too busy talking and "making love". He was somehow revived after drowning to death and spent years in the woods as a hermit waiting for his mother to find him, he later witnessed his mother getting beheaded by a camp counselor named Alice, who survived her killing spree as she was driven mad with grief thinking Jason was dead. Killing Spree in Camp Crystal Lake After Alice survived against Pamela at Camp Crystal Lake, Jason sought revenge. Eventually, Jason located Alice at her home and killed her. After killing Alice, Jason went on a killing rampage at Camp Crystal Lake and other areas near it until he was killed by Tommy Jarvis. However years later, Tommy inadvertently resurrected him by stabbing his corpse with a metal pole, which was then struck by lightning, reviving him. After several more killing sprees, Jason was eventually stabbed in the heart by his half-sister's daughter, Jessica Kimble, using a special dagger and dragged to Hell. His hockey mask still remained, but Freddy Krueger reached out of the ground and pulled his mask into Hell. Resurrection Under Freddy's Spell Disguising himself as Mrs. Voorhees, Freddy brought Jason back to life and ordered him to kill some people on Elm Street for her. Jason obeys and after his second resurrection, he travels to Elm Street to go on another killing spree. He first traveled to Lori Campbell's house as Lori and her friends were spending time with each other while Lori's father was away. While Trey and Gibb Smith were upstairs having sex, Jason silently entered the house. After Gibb went to take a shower, Jason entered the bedroom and brutally killed Trey by stabbing his machete through Trey's body and the bed he was laying on. After killing Trey, Jason disappeared from the scene. After everyone from Lori's house left, Jason followed Blake to his house. While sitting on a bench, Blake mourns over the death of Trey. After being yelled at by his father for being at Lori's house unsupervised, Blake falls asleep while sitting on the bench. Blake has a dream about Freddy but survives the encounter because Freddy is not strong enough. Blake then awoke from his dream and looked over at his father, whose head suddenly popped off his body as blood gushed from the chest to the neck. Blake picks up his father's decapitated head and notices Jason standing in front of him. Moments later, Blake is then killed by Jason. Since no one in Springwood (Except Stubbs) had heard of Jason Voorhees before and what he is capable of, these murders were blamed on Freddy, spreading enough fear for him to return. While following Lori, Jason is led to a high school party taking place at a cornfield. At the rave, Gibb has too much to drink and falls asleep in the cornfield. As she slept, she entered the dream world and was being chased by Freddy throughout the boiler room. However, just as Freddy was about to kill Gibb, Jason, in the real world, kills her instead. Freddy realizes that Jason will not stop killing, and will take all his victims from him. After massacring several people at the rave, Jason entered Westin Hills Asylum, where Lori and a few others were trying to get Hypnocil to prevent themselves from entering the dream world and encountering Freddy. Jason finds Lori and the others and stalked them throughout the Asylum. While chasing the group, Jason killed Deputy Stubbs by electrocution, but was injected with tranquilizer by Freddy (who was possessing Freeburg) and fell asleep. After Freddy reveals to him he has been tricked, he tried to kill Jason in his dream but was unable to. He soon discovered that Jason was afraid of water. He nearly succeeds by trying to drown Jason, but Jason woke up at the last minute. Jason followed Lori, Will, Kia, and Linderman to Camp Crystal Lake, where he kills Linderman and Kia. Lori however, manages to pull Freddy out of the dream world, and the bloody battle between Freddy and Jason begins. Jason suffered several major injuries, most of which were from Freddy's clawed glove and several sharp poles, but eventually Jason is able to gain the advantage against Freddy. During the bloody battle on the dock between Jason and Freddy, Freddy cuts off Jason's fingers and steals his machete. From here, Freddy inflicted several more brutal bloody injuries on Jason, but when Lori and Will distracts Freddy, Jason stabs Freddy with his injured right hand and tore off Freddy's right arm. They set them both on fire and causes an explosion that sends them both flying into Crystal Lake. Both survived, but Jason stabs Freddy with his arm (that had the clawed glove on it), and sinks into Crystal Lake as Lori decapitates Freddy with Jason's machete. Later, Jason walks out of Crystal Lake carrying Freddy's head, which winked to the audience. This was likely a dream he had related to his most recent battle. Battle in Hell (Alternate Ending) Originally, Freddy and Jason were going to continue their battle in Hell, were they get inturupted by Pinhead from the, "Hellraiser" movies. In the movie Jason X, Jason was eventually cryogenically frozen , seven years after the events of "Freddy vs. Jason." In that movie, he was unfrozen in 2455 by the crew of an interstellar ship. He finally met his end when he was burned up in Earth 2's atmosphere...supposedly. Although no official statement by producers has been made in regards to whether Jason X is either canon or non-canon, Jason X is largely considered non-canonical by fans of the series. Jason also appeared in the comic series, Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, and its sequel, Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors. Portrayed by '''Ken Kirzinger in Freddy vs. Jason, and Kane Hodder in four of the [[Friday the 13th (franchise)|films starting from New Blood to Jason X]]. Powers and abilities Even as a living human Jason possessed an uncanny resistance to harm and injury; managing to survive major injuries that would normally kill or disable others such as being stabbed in the shoulder with a machete, being hanged and even receiving an axe blow to the head. Also, Jason has no concept of pain, showing little to no reaction to injuries such as having his hand split down the middle with his own machete and even after being impaled through the eye, he still showed signs of life. Even more than this was his astounding strength, he crushed a man's skull with his palms until his eye socket popped out. Bending rifle barrels in a few seconds, shattering a door in one motion or lifting a full grown woman off the ground effortlessly while impaling her with a knife. After the Tommy Jarvis attack and subsequent death of Jason he lay dead for many years buried until Tommy who wanted to burn the remains inadvertently resurrects Jason by stabbing him with a metallic pole during a lightning storm which electrocutes the remains, bringing Jason back to life from physical death. After coming back from the dead Jason gained near-invulnerability, true regenerative capabilities and even more inhuman super strength as shown various times in the series where he slams a victim's head into the side of a van so hard that an imprint of their face was shown coming through the side or crushing a victim's skull with his bare hands. Jason is also immortal as no matter how many times he is killed he never actually dies, eventually returning to kill again. It is stated by both his mother Pamela Voorhees and Freddy Krueger that he can never actually die. Jason will eventually either return to life through regeneration or resurrection from his mother. It is also shown and implied many times that he has a form of regenerative capability that kicks in after major injuries and physical death of his body. After going to Hell and being resurrected by Freddy Krueger, he was eventually caught in 2008 and imprisoned by the United States government at the Crystal Lake Research Facility as they wanted to research his regenerative and immortal abilities to enhance regular human soldiers. He can heal from fatal attacks that would kill a normal human being. He is also shown to have enhanced senses as well as he can sneak up on victims without making a sound despite being very large and bulky. He seems to use a sixth sense to tell when people have invaded the forests near the campgrounds where his Mother was killed. He also has the ability to confront and fight Freddy Krueger in the Dream World as well, showing immense strength and the ability to hold his own, only to be weakened when Freddy uses Jason's deep subconscious fear of both drowning and water against him. If his body is ever truly destroyed either by explosives or some other force Jason also has a very strange ability to move his soul in the form of a small hellspawn from body to body, although weakened, until he can be physically reborn through another Voorhees family member's body. This is implied to be a result of Pamela Voorhees using the Necronomicon to bring Jason back from physical death after he drowns as a child. After being killed by the android KM-14 in Jason X, he is regenerated and returned to life by an advanced medical work station utilizing nanites. This creates a new and improved physical form called Uber Jason that is healed of all the rot and decay of decades of resurrection and injuries, increasing his strength to even stronger levels and making him physically invincible. Victims # Trey Cooper: Impaled 10 times with machete and folded in half by the bed. # Mr. Mueller: Decapitated off-camera. # Blake Mueller: Slashed with machete. # Gibb Smith: Stabbed with pipe. # Frisell: Stabbed and thrown away with a pipe. # Shack's Unnamed Friend: Head twisted # Shack: Flaming machete thrown through back. # Raver #1: Slashed with fire machete. # Raver #2: Slashed with fire machete. # Raver #3: Slashed with fire machete. # Raver #4: Slashed with fire machete. # Raver #5: Slashed with fire machete. # Raver #6: Slashed with fire machete. # Stafford: Crushed under door off-camera. # Scott Stubbs: Electrocuted with a control panel. # Bill Freeburg: He is slashed in half by Jason while possessed by Freddy. # Charlie Linderman: Thrown/impaled on a bracket,later bleeds out. # Kia Waterson: Slashed with machete and she hits a tree. # Freddy Krueger: He is beaten up by Jason and impaled by his own arm. Lori Campbell then finishes Freddy with Jason's machete. Dream victims # Heather: Pinned to tree with a machete through stomach. # Dead Boy On Tree: Killed by unknown causes. # Dead Girl On Tree: Throat slit. Notes * Jason has also appeared as a guest in Mortal Kombat just like Freddy in the previous one. See also * * Jason Voorhees at the Friday the 13th: The Game wiki. * * * * External links * * Navigation Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:'Freddy vs. Jason' characters Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash characters Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors characters Category:Male characters Category:Children Category:Freddy Krueger Category:Monsters Category:Alive Category:Unknown Fate Category:Supernatural characters